No One Else But Me
by jkfan182
Summary: <html><head></head>Logan is tired of feeling so rejected by Kendall even though he hasn't told him his feelings yet. So he decides to try to take his mind off of it...with another guy? KOGAN Rated for Sex in later chapters! First story Please go easy on me!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Logan plopped down on the couch alone. He was so excited to finally be able to spend some time alone to think about things...well by things he means HIM.

Your probably wondering who him is right? Well its none other then Logan green-eyed ,blond haired ,arrogant,yet calm headed at times ,best friend. Kendall freaking Knight. He knew he was gay since well the 7th grade. It had officially started when he got a boner that one day in the locker room when him Kendall and some other guys were changing and he well sneaked a peek per say at Kendall"s...well you know.

He knew that he'd been in love with him since. At first Logan thought that this time could help him relax and think about things with some sense but that proved wrong when all he wanted now was a distraction to keep his mind from wandering off ….

A loud giggle abruptly knocked Logan out of his thoughts. He sighed and went over to the window , pushing the curtain apart. There sitting in the arms of Kendall was Jo. Whatever he was used to it. Pulling the curtains shut rather swiftly he sat back on the couch.

Uggg he thought and decided to take a short nap. Maybe sleep could keep his mind away from Kendall, Or make it worse.

"Guess we'll find out." Logan said out loud to himself drifting off.

AN:Sorry its short guys go easy on me its my first story and ill make more if u guys actually like it! Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up around god he didn't have one of THOSE dreams today. He stretched and sat up. Logan noticed his shirt was drenched in sweat, great he forget to turn on the AC with this California heat how could he forget?. And they call him the genius of the group.

He walked into his and Kendall's shared room pulled off his t shirt and grabbed a fresh one from the dresser. Just as he pulled it on he spotted Drew out of the corner of his eye.

Andrew Rivera ,that is,he was one of the kid's who lived in the Palm Woods. He moved here from New York a while ago to fulfill his "dream" (although he thought that term was to girly) to become a producer.

Drew was leaning against the door arms crossed smirking. "Forget to turn on the AC again?" He asked. "Pretty much yeah" Logan said. "Hollywood got u homesick?,Cause obviously u didn't have that problem in Minnesota" He replied

"I guess " Logan said. "You know what im kinda bored,want to ride the golf carts?" Logan asked looking for any excuse to get out of the apartment,he'd done enough thinking.

"One step ahead of you"Drew said pulling out a set of keys with a palm tree engraved on the front a.k.a the Palm Woods symbol

"Thought so" Logan said grabbing his phone and heading into the elevator with Drew. Just then there was a loud vibrating noise. "Sorry my butt just vibrated" said Logan. Drew raised an eyebrow. "My _phone_ you pervert" Logan said hitting him playfully. "Whatever you say..." Drew trailed off winking.

"Oh shut up _Andrew_" Logan said smirking. It was his turn to get hit. He looked down at his phone and smiled seeing it was Kendall.

_Hey Logie,meet me by the bball court maybe we can play a game? -K_

. _Srry dude im taking a golf cart ride with Drew c u tonite though for movie night.-L_

_Oh ok and yea c u tonitre man! :)-K_

_U 2 pce :)-L_

" So who ya texting Logie"? Drew asked looking over his shoulder. "Kendall" Logan replied shoving his phone into his backpocket. " Well stop, because we're gonna have some real fun" Drew said hopping into the golf-cart. Smiling Logan jumped in. This just what he needed a distracting afternoon.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews u guys think I should keep drew or leave him? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat on the orange couch patiently waiting for Logan to come back. He was waiting for Logan to come back from golf cart riding with Logan. He really didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. Jealous that Logan would blow him off for Drew.

Jealous that he even hung out with Drew. He liked Drew he was nice and all but their was always something about Drew. Like how Drew looked at Logan the same way _he_ looked at _his _Logan,except Kendall looked at Logan with love whereas Drew looked at his with lust.

Calling Logan his was an old habit and by old he meant since the 9th grade. At that time he couldn't stop thinking about him all the little touches,the roughhousing , friendly hugs just added up to him finally realizing he loved him.

Although Kendall knew that Logan wasn't gay he liked Camile and he even went out with her. Kendall was with Jo to try to make himself love her so he could forget Logan. Suddenly he could hear faint sounds of laughter out the door.

u

Then the sound of a key twisting a the lock on the door came undone. There stood Logan back to Kendall. Still laughing. Kendall could see Drew too laughing along with Logan . "Alright dude 9:00 tomorrow?" Drew said. "Yeah see u then" Logan said fist pounding him.

Logan turned around shutting the door behind him. Kendall noticed his face was flushed from laughing so much. "Hey " Logan said smiling. "How was gold carts " Kendall asked. "Good Drew made me laugh so hard I crashed the side of the golf cart against Bitters car" Logan replied.

"And you know what I should probably be scared shitless right now ,but the problem is im not" Logan added as an afterthought. "Yeah you should" Kendall said laughing . "So what movie you wanna watch "Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, I rented Saw " the blonde said bending over to pick it up out of the Blockbuster bag. "Alright let me just change and I'll be right out" Logan said heading into their room. About 5 minutes passed and Logan still wasn't out .

_I'll just go to the bathroom I dont think he'd mind _Kendall thought. He walked into their room silently . He headed to the bathroom and then proceeded to turn the knob on the door.

He walked in and flushed red at what he saw. Logan stood there off pulling his shirt off no pants or boxers on. Kendall felt his pants tighten. "Um uh sorry dude I was just uh going to the bathroom " Kendall stuttered . Logan felt himself slowly rise then quickly pulled up his boxers.

Kendall shut the door running out upset. He was supposed to be over him he had a girlfriend,Jo. But the truth is he wasn't. He thought he might never be after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Long time no see huh? Sorry I haven't been updating guys ive had writers block and family issues, to deal with , but im back now! So enjoy the chapter and I promise ill try to get more chapters up for my lack of not updating as much as I should. Now on to the story! XD

Kendall started pacing in the living room waiting for Logan to return. He heard the turn of a door knob then footsteps headed his way. As predicted Logan came out of the bathroom.

" Hey bro sorry about that" Kendall said awkwardly his hand on his neck and his face flushed.

" Don't worry about it" Logan replied brushing it off.

" To be honest if I didn't know better id say you were checking out my ass " Logan said wiggling his eyebrows. Kendall taking this as a joke muttered a short " Your soooo gay" then hit Logan with a pillow. " Only for you" Logan said grinning. That got him hit again.

"Go make some popcorn and get some drinks, I'll put the movie in and go get Carlos and James". Kendall said to Logan

"On it" Logan said saluting him on his way into the kitchen. Kendall pulled out his phone and started to text Carlos.

_Yo come upstairs 4 movie nite n bring James -K_

_Alright we're on r way up -C_

Once he was done Kendall put the DVD in then walked over to Logan who was watching the popcorn in the tiny microwave window.

" They coming?" Logan asked turning around when Kendall walked in.

"Yeah they should be here by now" Kendall said pulling out his phone about to text again until he heard footsteps and the distinct voices of Carlos and James. They were about to enter when Carlos's phone went off. The banana phone song stared playing.

Not bothering to see who it was Carlos just let the song play while singing along until it was over.

"Ohhhh I can get high off of this song" Carlos said.

"Carlos you get high off of corn dogs" James replied.

"Gimme the keys so I can open the door" Carlos said holding his hand out.

"No I wanna do it!" James said hugging the keyring tightly to him.

"You got to do it last time its MY turn" Carlos whined

" I dont care I wanna do it" James whined in return

Suddenly they heard the keys drop and a gigantic thud followed by a "GIMME THEM

"Watch the popcorn" Logan said sighing and opening the door to find his two best friends wresting on the ground. He pulled them apart then ushered them both in quickly before they could argue over who gets to lock the door.

Kendall pulled out a bowl and tore open the popcorn letting the pieces fall into the bowl. He then took the bowl into the living room and was happy to see that Carlos and James had already changed into their pj's which meant no more wasting time.

Logan got the lights then sat down in the middle of Kendall and James. James picked up the remote and hit play.

Logan yawned and stretched his arm out he checked the clock on the oven which read 3:21

He must have fallen asleep. James and Carlos were sprawled out on the couch. Carlos had his foot on James head and James had his arm on Carlos's face.

Laughing to himself he got up in search for Kendall. He walked into their shared room to find him fast asleep in his bed.

Logan got up and turned the A.C on before sliding into his own bed. He couldn't sleep though. Not after today's events. He knew they were joking around about all the gay stuff but he had thought maybe Kendall would figure it out. Guess they didn't know each other as well as they thought. With that thought in mind Logan drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

AN: REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEE! :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok guys I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed and read my story thank you for the feedback. But I dont think im gonna update unless I get more reviews so until I get more im probably not gonna update. Sorry! But this is my first story so pleaseeeeeee review. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry if I sounded harsh before I just needed to know if tthis story was my thing or not. Thanks for all the reviews guys! XD

Kenndall got out of bed and stretched he turned his head towards Logan's bed. Logan was already awake obviously , because his bed was perfectly made and his phone wasn't on the nightstand.

Deciding to wait until after breakfast to text him, Kendall headed to the bathroom when he noticed something wet running down his thigh. "_What the hell did I dream about last night?" _He questioned himself . Groaning he remembered what happened last night with him and Logan was what he dreamed about last night .

Except in his dream things ended quiet differently after wards. Blowing his bangs out of his face he pulled his pants down ,grabbed a wet tissue, and proceeded to wipe the white sticky substance off his thigh.

While in the bathroom he decided to brush his teeth wash his face before walking out. Kendall then

walked over to his bed and bundled up the sheets. With the sheets in hand he opened the dresser and pulled out shorts and a t-shirt. Kendall then changed and threw the sheets into a laundry basket with his other dirty clothes.

"_Logan might see these so I should probably just wash them myself" _He thought holding the basket and bringing it out to breakfast. He then set the basket on the counter and walked to cupboard above the fridge. Scanning the cereals he reached his arm out to grab cocoa puffs while doing this he thought back to the times Logan had needed his help getting his own cereal down.

Logan being only 5'8 couldn't reach the cabinet even on his tiptoes. Kendall being 5'11 could reach by stretching his arm out. Smirking at the memory he pulled out a bowl. Juggling the bowl and cocoa puffs he pulled the fridge door open grabbing milk.

After breakfast Kendall pulled his phone out to text Logan. :

_Hey where r u?-K_

_Im with drew :)-L_

Kendall felt a familiar pool of jealousy form in his stomach and quickly texted him back

_Ohhhh cool...im gonna go meet Jo downstairs ttyl -K_

Kendall, glad to have an excuse to stop texting Logan when he was with Drew grabbed his keys and headed to the elevator.

Logan was waiting in the lobby for Drew when he got Kendall's text. Just then Drew walked out the elevator and walked towards Logan. Logan quickly replied.

" Texting Kendall again I see" Drew said

Logan looked up from his phone. Kendall had just replied he was going to meet Jo. Right on cue Kendall walked out of the elevator hand in hand with Jo.

"How'd you know?" He asked Drew

Drew smirked then replied

"You just told me and because your always texting him" Drew said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Logan glancing back at Kendall and Jo who were now cuddling on the couch in the lobby replied with a "Well Im not anymore todays our day" Logan said smiling.

Drew just smiled back and wrapped his arm around Logan, who in turn did the same.

Kendall locked eyes with Logan once he walked out of the elevator. He wasn't really paying attention to what Jo was saying and just nodded and smiled at random intervals. He was watching Logan and Drew.

Logan turned away and said something to Drew. Jo lead Kendall to the couch. Once more Logan turned around and stared right at him. Logan turned around once more then said something to Drew which made him smile and wrap his arm around Logan. Kendall stared at them as they walked away.

Kendall sat there feeling an unfamiliar bitterness.

"You ok Kendall" Jo asked. Her question caught him off guard.

"I'm fine, uh my mom just wants me to go get a few things sorry Jo but I have to cancel tonight" Kendall replied

"Thats fine, u better get going" Jo said pecking him on the lips.

Kendall walked into the elevator waving at Jo. He then walked into 2j still feeling bitter. He decided to text Carlos. Maybe they could hang out. Five minutes later he got his reply.

_Com down 2 the pool-C_

Kendall grabbed his trunks and headed down to the pool for some time to think.

AN: Wow my longest chapter yet! Coming up next is either gonna be Kendall and Carlos's day or Logan and Drews. Or even both! You guys pick in the reviews! :))))


	7. Chapter 7

AN:Just wanna say thanks to Joey for picking the day so I wouldn't have to randomly do it. XD Now on to the story...

Logan watched as Drew pulled out his keys from the tight back pocket of his black jeans. Drew then walked over to his car and put the keys in ignition. Logan stood a couple of steps behind him confused.

"You coming or what" Drew said.

"I thought we were gonna play volleyball" Logan said pointing behind him to the nearby court.

"We are, just not here" Drew said grinning. He then took Logan's hand and pulled him into the passengers seat.

"Wanna tell me where we're going"? Logan said poking Drew.

"You've been saying that for the last 10 minutes just sit still and listen to the radio" Drew replied rolling his eyes at how cute Logan could be when hes frustrated.

"Fine" Logan said reaching over to turn the dial of the radio. 20 minutes later they arrived at what seemed to be Venice beach.

"Volleyball. Here?" Logan asked amazed.

"Yup" Drew said tossing him the ball and taking his shirt off. Logan did the same.

After about an hour of playing volleyball (Logan got hit in the head twice) and eating lunch Drew suggested they take a walk. It was silent for a few minutes in which Drew just kept kicking rocks .

"Listen there's something i've been wanting to talk about" Drew said lifting his head and looking at Logan.

"Shoot" Logan

"Its about you and Kendall" Drew said trying to read Logan's expression. Logan knowing what this would lead to paused before answering.

"Look I know i've only known you for a couple of months but I feel like I can trust you. Any question you have i'll answer so just ask" Logan said hands still in his pockets.

"I think he likes-aw what am I saying. I think he loves you" Drew said plopping down on the grass.

At this Logan just laughed.

"It's the other way around dude" Logan said taking a seat next to him. Drew turned around and grabbed Logan by the shoulders.

"W-hat-t" He said shocked.

"Surprising I know but yeah" Logan said staring down.

Drew dropped his hands off Logans shoulders.

"I get it now,but Logan listen,if you ever need someone to go to just come to me, im gonna try to be there for you even if I don't completely understand yet" Drew said. _Even if I can;t handle it_ Drew thought to himself.

Logan just smiled and wrapped his arm around Drew's torso. Drew took his head and buried it in his chest.

After an hours drive they were home. Logan pulled out his phone. No missed calls. No messages. Nothing. Sighing he shut it off. Logan decided to take a shortcut and walk from the pool entrance to the lobby. When he got there what he saw surprised him. Kendall and Carlos were,were kissing half naked in the pool.

Logan felt anger and sadness well up inside him clenching his hands in fists he turned and ran into the lobby straight into Drew. Drew just gave him a look that showed he saw it all. Logan just wrapped his arms around him burrying himself in Drew's chest again and cried.

He sat down on the couch pulling Logan into him Logan felt Drew rest his chin on top of his head. Then Drew lightly kissed his forehead when he saw Kendall walk through the lobby with Carlos at his side.

Logan turned away not able to look at Kendall. Kendall stopped dead in his racks and stared he gave Drew an accusing look before Carlos saw this and gave Logan the dirtiest look he could make before grabbing Kendall by the arm and stalking off.

AN:Okkkkk lots of drama but next chapter will be how Kendall and Carlos's day went. Don't worry ill have it up by tmrw. Im rlly getting into this story thanks for reading and remember REVIEW :)))


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for reviewing people heres the next chapter AKA Kendall and Carlos's day.

Kendall made his way slowly out of the elevator. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Drew's arm around Logan. And where were they going anyways? _Logan can do whatever th_e _hell he wants with Drew …_ Kendall thought but then redirected those thoughts to what Drew probably wanted him to do.

That thought made Kendall want to punch something. He decided to just forget about it and walked down to the pool. There he was met by the sight of Carlos running toward him smiling. Carlos jumped on top of him and pushed him into the pool.

" Carlos! What the hell was that for?" Kendall asked coming up from underwater sputtering.

"I dunno know you seemed unhappy" Carlos said shrugging his shoulders. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

After about an hour an half of swimming they decided to go get some smoothies and sit down in the lobby.

"Kendall" Carlos asked after sitting down next to him on a chair in the lobby.

"Mhmmm" Kendall muttered sipping his smoothie. Carlos put his smoothie down on the table and tuned to look at Kendall.

"Whats wrong" He said straight up.

"Nothing... what makes you think that?" Kendall said now looking up from his straw to stare at Carlos.

"Ive known you since the 2nd grade, you can't fool me Kendall, so whats wrong?...Its something to do with Logan isn't it?" Carlos asked now averting his gaze from Kendall. Kendall stirred his straw for a moment before answering.

" Yeah...Carlos this might be a lot to handle but I ,I Lo-v-ve Logan " Kendall said looking away.

" I know" Carlos said unsurprised.

"You know?" Kendall said shocked.

"Your not that hard to figure out bro" Carlos said patting Kendall on the back before continuing.

"And he's just hurting you...he probably knows I mean come on hes a genius! Plus I know what your going through I love James and he has a new girlfriend every week" Carlos said sadness evident in his voice.

"I suspected it. Give it a chance it can happen with James, hes just to dense to figure it out. Logan on the other hand probably knows and doesn't care. He's to happy with Drew. " Kendall sighed then leaned back.

"You don't need to think about that. Come on lets go to the pool its 7:00 no ones out there lets go swim, just the two of us." Carlos said getting up.

"That would be nice" Kendall said following Carlos out to the pool.

They swam for about a half hour before Carlos finally spoke up.

"Hey Kendall I've been thinking about it and I have a plan to get Logan to see what he's missing out on" Carlos said.

"Ok what it is" Kendall said preparing for one of Carlos's ridiculous plans.

" How about we pretend to date and see Logans reaction. If he reacts it means he might like you! If not ill help you find a new guy! Promise!" Carlos said clapping his hands.

"I dont know...it seems weird I mean we love different people won't we send out the wrong message." Kendall replied.

"Oh come on like everyone know's we're gay so no biggie and it can do nothing but help Logan see who he really wants." Carlos said nudging Kendall.

"Ugg fine but if anything goes wrong im blaming you" Kendall told Carlos sternly. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

Carlos stared at Kendall for a bit before pulling Kendall to him and kissing him roughly.

"Carlos! " Kendall gasped after he let go.

"Whattt if we're gonna pretend to date you need to be prepared for stuff like that, oh and you have to break up with Jo but thats the easy part because shes cheating on you with Jett." Carlos said waiting for Kendall to react.

"I know." Kendall said hitting Carlos upside the head for kissing him.

"Then why the hell are you still with her?" Carlos asked bewildered.

"Just waiting for the right time to break up with her" Kendall said shrugging.

"I think I saw Logan walk in" Kendall said when he saw the bottom of Logan's signature Space Jam's.

"Show time" Carlos said smirking. Kendall just got up and wrapped an arm around Carlos before they walked in. What he saw shocked the hell out of him. Logan and freaking Drew were cuddling. AND he kissed him on the head.

Anger like he could never describe took over him as he stood there watching. Carlos turned his gaze to Kendall's before giving Logan the dirtiest look he could muster and stalked off with Kendall.

'

AN: Not that surprising but hey it was the best I could do. REVIEWWWW :)))


	9. Chapter 9

AN: thanks for the reviews! Story time!...

Logan sat there still in Drew's arms his tears had stopped and now he was just sitting there limply.

"Logan lets go upstairs your gonna stay with me tonight ok" Drew said in Logans ear. Logan thought about it for minute before realizing he couldn't go back to 2J tonight he just couldn't .

"Can I" Logan said looking up at him.

"Of course" Drew said lifting Logan up and grabbing him by the hand while they went into the elevator. When they reached to Logans apartment he pulled out the key. Logan gave Drew a silent look that said he wanted Drew to come in with him. The two boys walked slowly into the apartment.

Logan pulled Drew by the hand and turned the doorknob to his and Kendall's shared room. Luckily they weren't in there. Logan grabbed his toothbrush, basketball shorts, and a t-shirt then left. Just when Logan closed the door to his room he saw Kendall walk out with Carlos.

Logan just gave him a look before Drew pulled him into his chest while they walked out. Drew walked out of the room and to his room (4J) he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

Logan who was stepping in caught his hand on the door. It hurt but he decided to wait until later before checking it out. Drew walked over to his room Logan by his side.

"I'm gonna go change" Logan said walking over to the bathroom. He quickly stripped off his pants ( toothbrush in mouth) and pulled on his shorts, he then took off his striped plaid shirt and replaced it with a loose black one. He rinsed his mouth then walked out.

Drew was laying on the bed staring off into space. Thats when Logan noticed the bed. It was big enough to fit them but there was only one. Drew who noticed Logan staring at the bed said

"You know we're both sleeping on it no arguments." Logan opened his mouth to reply before deciding that Drew would win either way.

"Fine" Logan said laying down. Drew left the lights on knowing they wouldnt be asleep til a lot later. Logan then noticed how sweltering it was in here. Drew had taken his shirt off.

"Sorry about the heat the AC broke down and I can't get it fixed til next week. But I can turn the fan on" Drew said reaching over and hitting the switch.

"Thanks" Logan said a breeze drifting over him. Drew then noticed Logans finger bleeding .

"Logan your bleeding, wait here i'll take care of that" Drew said walking to the bathroom and grabbing a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

"Drew its fine there's nothing wrong with it" Logan said brushing it off.

"Dude your bleeding, come over here no buts." Drew said sternly pulling Logan to his side. Logan just obeyed knowing there was no sense in arguing. Especially with Drew.

"Take off your shirt, otherwise your gonna get hot Logan" Drew said pulling stuff out of his kit.

Logan ,blushing took the black T off and tossed it in a pile with his other clothes. Drew then proceed to take out tweezers, a syringe , alcohol swabs, and a band aid.

"Wh-h-y-y do you need that" Logan said pointing to the syringe. Drew chuckled.

"You have a splinter dude my mom always used the sharp part of this to break the skin." Drew said sterilizing the syringe.

"Ohh k." Logan said hesitantly. Drew then gave Logan a look before slowly pushing the sharp point into his finger.

"Owww shit that hurts"Logan whined

"Its ok it almost all the way in" Drew said soothingly.

"OWWWW how DEEP is it gonna go" Logan cried out loudly.

"Deep enough its ok Logan its all the way in" Drew said trying to calm him.

"Then don't just let it sit there MOVE DAMMIT" Logan screamed.

"I am, I am."Drew said .

"Ahhh ok OOOOH that feels better" Logan said when Drew move the needle out of him.

That was until Drew wiped it with alcohol swabs.

"FUCK DREW, OHHHH HOLY SHIT" Logan screamed holding his finger.

"Logan be quiet" Drew said shocked,Logan had a set of pipes.

"I cant-OOOOOH FUCK. It just feels so – DREWWW – " Logan screamed in pain.

"Its out " Drew said relieved that no one had complained yet.

"Now was that so bad" Drew questioned Logan.

"Nahhh it wasn't thanks" Logan said hugging him and thats exactly how they fell asleep.

With kendall...

Kendall stormed into the apartment with Carlos at his heels. He didn't feel like talking and Carlos could tell. He just silently walked into Carlos and James room and sat down in the desk chair. Not five minutes later he heard fumbling and then someone walking into his and Logans room. Thinking it was James, Kendall walked out to greet him.

What he saw was Logan and Drew hand in hand walking out. Logan turned and gave him a look that Kendall couldn't describe. By the items in his hand Kendall could tell he was sleeping over. Turning he walked away. He couldn't take it. He walked over to the kitchen and sat on the counter thinking. He poured himself some water and just sat there. That was until he heard a noise coming from the apartment next to his. Drews apartment.

It stared out as mumbling until Kendall heard this.

"Take your shirt off otherwise you'll get hot Logan." He heard Drew say. Kendall walked over to the wall. 5 minutes later he heard Logan.

"Owww shit that hurts" He heard Logan groan in pain. Followed by Drew.

"Its ok it almost all the way in" Drew said softly. No he couldn't. Not Logan he wasn't like that. What he heard next proved that wrong.

"OWWW how DEEP is it gonna go" He heard Logan whine in pain. Its true. Logan was freaking having sex with him

"Deep enough its ok Logan its all the way in" No. . Logan wouldn't do that to him he couldn't .

Again he was wrong.

"Then don't just let it sit there MOVE DAMMIT" he heard Logan hiss. Why Logan why would you do this Kendall thought. He knew Kendall was next door and here he was moaning while Drew freaking banged him.

"I am, I am" He heard Drew say.

"Ahh-hh ok that feels better" Logan sighed. Clenching his fists Kendall tried walking away. But he couldnt. The sounds were so loud.

"FUCK DREW HOLY SHIT" he heard Logan scream. Tears streamed down Kendalls face as he tried to keep calm.

"Logan be quiet" He heard Drew mumble to Logan

"I cant -OOOO FUCK- it just feels so-DREWWWW" he heard Logan shout. After which he could hear nothing but mumbling.

Kendall couldnt take it anymore. He aimed his fist at the wall and punched as hard as he could leaving a hole. He laid down in bed with a ice pack and tried hard to drift off to sleep.

AN: Verry dramatic stay tuned for the next chapter. REVIEW I need some ideas. :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry I havent updated guys ive been having a lil bit of writers block. Dont worry I got over it tho but if you have any suggestions at all about what you want to happen or see in the story don't hesitate to PM me :). Oh and btw the first part of this chapter is James Pov.

* * *

><p>James sat down on the pool chairs trying to get his "tan on" as he put it. He turned his head when he heard laughing. Logan and Drew were walking towards the pool. James knew something happened last night when he came home to find Kendall passed out in his bed and there being a giant hole in the wall.<p>

He found out from Logan that Kendall and Carlos had kissed ,so James knew they were a thing. James made Carlos tell him that heard Drew and Logan having...well I think you could guess. "_So basically carlos and kendall are dating, Logans doing Drew and theres a hole in my wall. _

James thought to himself. But that didnt explain why Logan was acting so distant towards Kendall and why Carlos was doing the same to Logan._ Why am I always the last to know everything"_ James sighed thinking to himself. That's when he heard Logan and Drew talking.

"Thanks for getting the splinter out man" Logan said patting Drew on the back.

"No problem dude, but from the noises you were making im glad no called security thinking I was raping you" Drew said laughing. Logan started cracking up.

"It was that bad huh?" Logan said afterward

"Yeah it was" Drew said still laughing.

_Splinter? What the hell? So Drew and Logan aren't dating and they didn't have sex last night?_ James thought making sense of the situation. After James thought about it the noises they were making did sound more painful then pleasureful. James laughed and headed up to the apartment to tell Kendall and Carlos. Once there James walked in to find Kendall lying on the couch.

"Hey Kendall wanna know something hilarious" James said nudging him.

"Sure" Kendall said depressed.

"Logan and Drew didn't you know...last night Drew was just getting a splinter out of Logans finger" James said laughing. At this Kendall perked up a lot.

"How do you know" Kendall said shutting off the TV and facing James. This had to be true before he could tell Carlos.

"I heard them talking like 5 minutes ago" James said.

"Oh that is pretty funny oh and sorry about that hole me and Carlos were playing hockey and sorta got carried away..." Kendall said trailing off.

"No prob, just thought I'd share that with you cause it was hilarious" James said oblivious to how much it mattered to Kendall. James got up and walked over to his room. Kendall stood up off the couch and texted Carlos to tell him what James had just said.

_Dude Drew n Logan werent ya kno...last nite Drew was jus getting a splinter outta Logans finger- K_

Kendall got his reply two minutes later.

_Dam, if tht was screaming over a splinter imagine how loud it wud be if they were rlly having sex. Anyways tht makes r plan a lot better bcuz now Logan wont be guilty if hes jealous. - C_

Kendall laughed at the text and replied.

_Haha ikr?Btw I found out from Katie tht theres a party tonite by the pool cuz bitters is going outta town for some convention or some shit. U wanna go? - K_

_HELLZZZZ YAAA! This is perfect it goes along with the plan completely!-C_

_Not what I had in mind but ok ur the leader of this convoluted plan- K_

_Hey no big words and dress nicely we gotta make sure ur Logie will see what hes missing ;) - C_

Keeping in mind that he should slap Carlos for that last text, Kendall got up and checked the time. It was already 8:53 Kendall got up to go get dressed for the party. After taking a shower He put on a green and white plaid shirt with black jeans. He put on his white Nike air forces and headed to the door.

Just as he was walking out of 2J he saw Drew and Logan walk into the elevator Logan turned his head but quickly turned it back seeing it was Kendall. Kendall decided on taking the stairs. Once he got there he saw Carlos.

He was wearing a black and blue shirt, black jeans and blue air jordans . His black hoddie was unzipped and his dark blue cubs hat was backwards. He smiled when he saw Kendall. Kendall admitted he looked hot, not as hot as Logan looked of course but hot enough to make him jealous.

"Hows my hot boyfriend doing?" Carlos asked winding his arm around Kendalls waist.

"Fine what about mine" Kendall said wrapping an arm around Carlos.

"Pretty good" Carlos said pecking Kendall on the lips. Kissing Carlos felt weird but Kendall remembered he had to win Logan over.

Logan and Drew had turned around upon hearing Carlos. Logan looked like he was gonna kill someone. Drew looked like he was about to piss himself. Logan grabbed him by the arm and they went over to the pool.

"Boyfriend?" Kendall hissed to Carlos once Logan and Drew were gone.

"Awww lighten up come on lets go" Carlos said grabbing Kendall and steering him towards the pool

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so not the best chapter but the ones coming up will be better if you have any ideas at all please PM me andor Review. XDDD Everyone whos just reading and doesnt have any suggestions pleaseeee REVIEW :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>When they got to the pool it was already filled with people talking, laughing and having fun. Kendall looked over to find Jett and Jo making out. He smirked and walked over to them, Jo had thought Kendall went out with Mamma Knight , she was gonna be in for a surprise. He tapped Jo on the shoulder.<p>

"Heyyyy" Kendall said smiling. Jo quickly pulled away and turned to face Kendall, eyes wide in surprise.

"K-e-nn-dall hey, Jett! What the hell do you think your do-" Jo stuttered but was cut off by Kendall.

"Save it, I never liked you anyways so we're done have fun getting an STD" Kendall said grinning and walking back to Carlos.

"Shall we" he said putting his arm out for Carlos to grab. Logan and Drew weren't at the pool so they're best guess was they were in the dance floor at the Palmwoods ballroom. Kendall made his way in with Carlos on his arm. As predicted Logan and Drew were sitting at one of the tables smiling and laughing.

"Let's go talk to them" Carlos said pulling Kendall.

"Talk to wh- oh Hell no" Kendall said trying to get out of his grip.

"Too late" Carlos said smirking as they approached their table. Logan and Drew looked up upon seeing them.

"Hey guys" Carlos said wrapping an arm around Kendalls waist. Logan looked up and his expression immediately changed into one of anger.

"Oh hey, Carlos. Kendall" He said nodding at him.

"So are you guys like a ...thing now" Drew said finally speaking.

"Yup ever since that night at the pool" Carlos said staring at Kendall lovingly, then pinching him on the back causing him to involuntarily jut his hips out.

"What- oh yeah. That was one hell of a night" Kendall said giving Carlos a wtf was that look.

"Nice to know" Logan said pissed. _Wow groping each other in public,must be pretty serious. _Logan thought to himself.

"Come on Drew lets go" Logan said coldly averting Kendalls gaze. He abruptly got up off his seat. Drew following his lead.

* * *

><p>Logan came out 5 minutes later after washing his face and having some time to think. Kendall and Carlos were ...making out on the pool bench Kendall on top of Carlos. Drew was leaning against the wall opposite to them waiting for Logan. That was it. He couldnt take it anymore. Logan pulled Drew to him roughly and kissed him. When he pulled away Drew looked like a toddler in a candy store, Kendall looked pissed, Carlos looked shocked , while James and Katie just stared.<p>

"Forget him, It's me and you now" Logan said to Drew. He looked shocked.

"Logan im not gonna let you do this. I mean dont get me wrong I loved whatever that was, but I cant let you" Drew said staring at Logan.

"You will let me do this and you will like it. It's time I move on from Kendall. And if I want to move on with anyone its you" Logan said pulling Drew in for a hug.

"Ok if thats what you want. But we're taking it slow." Drew muttered to Logan.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the pool incident. Kendall and Carlos were still fake dating but Kendall didnt really seem so into anymore. Seeing his Logan happy with someone else killed him. There was another party tonight. Guitar dude's brother was turning 16. Carlos was making him go ,convincing him he would have a good time.<p>

Kendall was already dressed waiting for Carlos. The whole situation with Logan wasn't getting better. They were speaking but you could tell it wasn't the same. Kendall didn't know what Logan said to Drew that night, but it had really changed him. There was a slam of a door. Kendall looked up Carlos had just walked in

"Hey, let's go" Carlos said pulling Kendall up. They walked to country club across Hawk's records where the party was being held. During the entire party Kendall pretended to be happy dancing with everyone, laughing and having a good time

During all his dancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan walk out. Giving Carlos a look that said it all, he walked outside behind Logan. Logan was sitting down on a garden bench staring up.

"Not with your little boyfriend I see" Logan said harshly when he saw Kendall.

"Nahhh. He's inside. What about you" Kendall asked.

"You wouldnt care. You dont care about anything" Logan said staring at the ground.

"I care about some things. Like my friends" Kendall said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah right Kendall. Dont screw around just tell me what you and go scurry back to your little boyfriend" Logan said coldly.

"Oh I know what I want. But its taken. Now think about that before the next time we talk. You dont have any right to be angry at me so you know what. Screw you too Logan maybe one day you'll feel the pain im going through, only then we'll be on the same boat" Kendall said. Logan just laughed.

"Wow Kendall dont even talk to me about your f**king pain." Logan said getting up off the bench. Kendall in turn got up too.

"Logan ,once you see what you have put me through for 3 freaking years you would take back everything you just said." Kendall whispered through gritted teeth, tears forming in his eyes.

"Whatever Kendall I thought we knew each other I guess not." Logan said shaking his head and turning to walk away.

"Yeah I guess so." Kendall said walking the opposite direction

* * *

><p>AN: Awww sad chapter. I was writing it while blasting my millenium album. I want it that way came on and I thought it was so fitting. Good times lol I remember the first time I met BSB I tackled Nick and gave him a huge hug. That was random anyways in the reviews tell me if u want Kendall and Logan together or not next chapter idk if I shud wait longer or not. REVIEWWWW :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I AM SO SORRY! I havent updated in so frikin long im sorry I've just been having more writer's block and school's starting so i've been busy. No excuse for not updating though anyways heres the next chapter. Please forgive me!

* * *

><p>The whole situation with Logan wasn't the best at the time and it was killing Kendall. At the moment he was laying on the bed questioning his entire relationship with Logan.<p>

Logan occasionally slept over at Drew's but Kendall knew he had nothing to worry about there. The second time that happened he found out from James that they hadn't even gotten passed kissing. That made him feel a lot better.

Kendall spoke to Logan only to ask him questions about homework or rehearsal. There wasn't that much joking around anymore. That was kept for times when Logan was out with Drew.

Kendall could barely keep himself from breaking down and telling Logan how he felt. But he knew that would only complicate things even more. He was knocked out of his thoughts by someone opening the front door. Kendall, thinking it was Carlos back from the movies walked outside to greet him. He was met by Logan.

Logan walked slowly over to Kendall. Kendall not wanting to confront him turned heading back to his room. Just as he was pushing the door open a small hand caught his wrist pulling him back.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked desperately.

"Whats there to talk about?" Kendall replied trying to break out of his grip. Logan just held on tighter turning Kendall around.

"A lot. This isn't middle or high school anymore Kendall. You can't run away from your problems" Logan said not breaking his hold on Kendall's wrist.

"I'm not running Logan. Besides what problems do we have? You haven't been around to create so called problems with me?" Kendall said trying to sound angry, but there was a part of him that was happy Logan was holding onto him.

"You told me I've caused you pain Kendall." Logan whispered pulling Kendall to him. Kendall melted into the hug losing his willpower.

"And you know that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." Logan said into Kendalls ear.

"I didn't mean that Logan you won't understand" Kendall replied slowly letting go of Logan. He knew where this conversation would lead and he didn't want that to happen any time soon. Once he let go he tried leaving, this time to find Carlos.

"Of course I will. Will you give me a chance Kendall?" Logan said starting to get angry.

Kendall closed his eyes sighed and kept walking leaving Logan in the apartment.

Logan just walked over to Drew's apartment. He knocked on the door. Drew answered the door toothbrush in mouth which he pulled out upon seeing it was Logan

"Hey" Drew said pulling him into a hug which Logan returned.

"Hey." Logan replied walking with Drew over to the bathroom.

"I was about to go get you. There's something we need to talk about" Drew said seriously.

"Go ahead" Logan said.

"Logan,I think you already know this but I love you. But I can't keep doing this, whatever we're doing. I know you don't love me. You still love Kendall. And over the past couple weeks I've grown to accept that. What I don't want is you to be pursuing someone you know you don't love. I think you and Kendall should really be together. Give it time. How could someone now love you" Drew said punching Logan on the arm after he was finished.

"I- uh I mean your right Drew. I'm sorry. I really am I'm trying to get over it I really am. And I already tried with you Drew but I just cant get over him. Believe me it pisses me off too." Logan said shocked by Drew's sudden confession. To this Drew just laughed.

"So does this mean we're like, over?" Logan said to Drew.

"Well yes, but we're gonna make single Logan so hot, Kendall is gonna be begging for you tonight at The Jenifers party" Drew said grinning.

"Do I have tooooo?" Logan whined knowing Drew was gonna give him a "makeover"

"Yup." Drew said pulling Logan into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of the elevator wearing black skinny jeans,red v neck and red and black jordans. He thought Drew had done a good job if he could say so himself. He scanned the room looking for Kendall. When he found him he turned away not wanting him to think he was watching.<p>

Kendall and Carlos were talking when Carlos nudged Kendall. Once he turned and looked in Carlos's direction. Kendall's eyes went wide. His face went completely red . He said something to Carlos then walked swiftly in the opposite direction.

Logan smiled to himself, writing down a mental note to thank Drew.

* * *

><p>Kendall was waiting with Carlos for the limo to come pick them up to take them to The Jenifers party for their new album. He knew Logan was going to come. He saw Drew, but for once Logan wasn't with him. He turned back to Carlos.<p>

"Have you talked to Logan since" Carlos asked Kendall. He had told about what happened with Logan.

"Nahh but I want to. I want things to go back to the way they were before this mess happened." Kendall said referring to the last few months.

"Yeah well we can only try." Carlos said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah but I mean I really do love him a lot and that sounds really girly so im gonna shut- his rambling was cut off by Carlos nudging him and telling him to turn around. When he did he was met with the hottest sight ever. Logan. His jeans fit him perfectly they were tight in all the right areas. His shirt outlined the muscles not many people knew he had.

Kendall had to stop his mouth from dropping he knew his face was red and his pants were unbearably tight.

"I got-tta go" He stuttered to Carlos before walking to the bathroom as fast as he could without running. Once he got there he forced himself to think about anything except Logan. It took about 10 minutes before his jeans became loose again. He walked out of the bathroom to find Carlos doubled over on the floor with laughter and a very confused Logan staring at him.

Kendall pulled Carlos up off the ground and smacked him upside the head. Carlos only stopped laughing when he noticed Logan staring at him, and Kendall. Kendall pulled Carlos into the limo before he could keep laughing.

Once they got there the party had already started. Kendall wandered around with Carlos at his side. There were posters of the Jenifers on every wall. Some guy in the corner was handing out free copies of their new album to guests. Kendall couldn't stop thinking about why Drew wasn't with Logan. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he searched for Logan to find out.

Logan was standing by the VIP area talking to guitar dude. Once he got there he tapped him on the shoulder. Logan stopped talking and turned around.

"Mind if I borrow him?" Kendall asked guitar dude.

"Not at all" guitar dude said turning to talk to one of the Jenifers. Kendall turned to Logan.

"Not with Drew for once I see" Kendall said.

"Nope. We're not really together anymore. We thought just friends is the best for right now." Logan replied.

"That's cool. Listen, Logan I'm sorry about everything I didn't mean to come off so harsh" Kendall looking at his feet.

"Its fine Kendall." Logan said. He then pulled Kendall down so he could whisper into his ear.

"I know you didn't mean to." Logan breathed into Kendall's ear resting his palms flat against Kendalls torso. Kendall could feel Logan's soft breathing his chest rising up and down. Logans lips brushed against his neck. His little problem was back. Before he could reply Logan did.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Carlos" Logan questioned pulling away from Kendall. Kendall was speechless.

"Bye Kendall" Logan said grinning. He then slowly walked away . Kendall finally registered what happened. Logan probably knew what was going on. He was fucking teasing him. Kendall wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "_Two can play at that game_" Kendall thought to himself smirking. But first he had to go take care of his problem. Again.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so Logan and Kendall are almost together just two more chapters I promise. Kendall still has to tell Carlos and James needs to get caught up. Kendall and Carlos are gonna "Breakup" Next chapter. Of course Logan won't know that ;). REVIEW PLEASEEEE! XD<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey guys just two more chapters til they get together! Although im not going to end the story there so don't worry :)

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were silently driving back from the party in a limo. Kendall was slowly devising a plan to torture Logan as much as he tortured him the last couple of hours. He barely said a word to Carlos who was starting to worry about what had happened with Logan. Finally he built up the courage and decided to ask him.<p>

"Uh dude you've been acting weird ever since you talked to Logan and you have this weird face on right now and its creeping me out" Carlos said out of breath. Kendall snapped out of his thoughts to answer Carlos.

"Wha-oh yeah about that I'll tell you about it later because Logan's limo is right behind us and the windows open" Kendall said whispering the last part. Carlos just shrugged it off thinking they'd had another fight.

Once they arrived at the Palm Woods Kendall and Carlos waited for the elevator to come down. Just as they were going in Kendall spotted Logan coming inside. He gave Logan a quick wink before the elevator went up. As soon as Kendall closed the door to their apartment Carlos pulled Kendall into his and James shared room.

They would have no interruptions due to the fact James was still with Katie at the party and Mrs. Knight was at Tyler's apartment for the next few days babysitting his little sister while his mom was gone, and Carlos figured Logan would fall asleep as soon as he came in.

"Now tell me what happened" Carlos said sitting down on his bed.

"Logan told me him and Drew are over and then I told him I was sorry I was being so mean and then he basically like seduced me but then I figured out he was teasing me, then he left and I had boner the size of fucking Mt. Everest" Kendall huffed out of breath. Carlos once finished processing all of what Kendall had just said, jumped up squealing like a kid on a sugar high.

"OH MY GOD THAT MEANS THE PLAN WORKED I'M SUCH A GENIUS" Carlos said still jumping he grabbed Kendall lacing their fingers together and making him jump up and down too.

Kendall just shrugged and went on with it he was too happy to care how childish this looked. Once they caught their breath Kendall spoke up.

"So does this mean we don't have to keep dating and I can finally go out with Logan?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet. You said he was teasing you right? Well give him a taste of his own medicine just pretend we're together for the next few days then u can go crazy" Carlos said to Kendall.

"Fineeee" Kendall groaned.

"Awww thats my boy" Carlos said reaching over to ruffle Kendall's hair. Kendall smacked his hand away.

"I'm gonna text Logan and see where he's at." Kendall replied fixing his hair in Jame's mirror. Carlos just mumbled telling Kendall he had heard. He looked over at the bed noticing Carlos was passed out. Laughing he walked out the door over to his room.

_Hey where r u?-K_

_Mamma K asked me to pick up some diapers for Tanya.-L_

_They decided to do the T thing? Reminds me of when we chose Katie's name. Shes rlly lucky I talked mom out of calling her apple- K_

_Katie is rlly lucky, I mean honestly who the hell wants to be called Apple-L_

_I have no clue. Anyways wen r u coming home?-K_

_Y? Missing me ;)? I'll be there soon . -L_

_Definitely. I don't kno wat I'd do without my Logie :)- K_

_Don't worry he'll be there soon anyways igtg no txting while driving! Ttyl :)- L_

Kendall smiled setting his phone down on the dresser. He needed a shower. A cold one. He slowly walked into the bathroom He stripped and then walked into the shower wincing when the cold water hit his skin. Once his body got used to the temperature the water felt nice. Plus it made sure that he wouldnt have any more problems...

He shut off his faucet and stepped out. He dried himself off and put on a pair of blkue basketball shirts. Kendall only slept with a shirt on during the winter and almost always went commando to bed. He brushed his teeth then walked out towel drying his hair.

He walked over to the nightstand noticing his phone glowing indicating a new message. He flipped it open and read the message .

_I'm almost up :)-L_

Just as he was reading the message he heard the door open. Kendall turned his head to see Logan. Logan hadn't gotten to see Kendall shirtless, often because he went to sleep a lot earlier then him . Kendall knew this was the perfect opportunity to get him back...

* * *

><p>Logan quietly opened the door expecting Kendall to be asleep he himself had already changed and was ready for bed.. What didn't expect was Kendall to be standing in front of him shirtless, water dripping down onto his chest.<p>

He was wearing a loose pair of shorts that outlined the part of him Logan dreamed about for so long. Logan felt himself rise in his jeans and quickly tried to pull his sweatshirt down to hide it. Kendall smiled when he saw him. Logan just smiled back.

"Hey" Kendall said walking over to Logan

"I've missed you" Kendall said pulling Logan into him. Logan just wrapped his arms around Kendall enjoying being hugged by him. Kendall laid Logan down on the bed hovering over him.

"Did you miss me" Kendall said resting his hands on Logan's hips. He rested his forehead against Logan's.

"Yeah. But not as much as you did" Logan said smirking. Kendall just laughed.

"I'm not supposed to miss you Logan. I have a boyfriend...remember?" Kendall muttered into Logan's neck running his hands down Logan's chest and abs stopping short at the hem of Logan's shorts. Logan looked dumbfounded. Kendall suddenly let go of him, reached out and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Logie" He heard Kendall whisper before going to his bed.

Logan was beyond pissed. Kendall was doing what he was doing! And a lot better! Now not only did he have his problem to take care of, he would be dreaming about Kendall all night. And these weren't going to be G-rated dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: We're almost there! Now just to let you know im sorry but there will not be Jarlos in this fic unless people REALLY REALLY want it. I can't wait to write the next few chapters! REVIEWWW ( its helps me update faster ;) )<p> 


End file.
